


Nuevo hogar

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin aquella medicina el cambio no era suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevo hogar

_El sillón lejos de la ventana para prevenir sorpresas, ese cuadro soso doblado en el cajón más pequeño y ese mueble de madera -perfecto para exhibir fotografías- contra la pared que se podía ver desde la puerta..._

Horace Slughorn sonrió satisfecho ante el resultado y una vez le dio un par de toques más al lugar se dejó caer en el sillón, al tiempo que con un último movimiento de su varita atrajo una botella, siempre reservada para brindar en su primer día.

Porque el cambio de domicilio ayudaba, pero era aquel licor la verdadera medicina que le brindaba tranquilidad.


End file.
